Elegi
by Kousaka Reina
Summary: Aku nyaris selalu terperangkap dalam elegi yang kau ciptakan, tanpa kita sadari tumbuh perasaan yang akupun tak mengerti kenapa kita sama-sama lupa. Kau lupa untuk mengingatku dan aku lupa untuk melupakanmu. Apa kita sama ? Entahlah, aku tidak punya pilihan. Karena didalamnya hanya ada kau seorang/Chapter2/Author newbie/first fanfic !
1. Chapter 1

**_ELEGI_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Naruto dkk adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Kousaka Reina 2015_**

 ** _SemiCanon, Typo everywhere, cerita mudah-mudahan tidak pasaran (?)_**

 ** _Romance/Hurt_**

 ** _Rated T_**

KRIIINNNGGG

Tap !

Sebelum alarm berbentuk kepala sapi berdering untuk kedua kalinya,sang pemilik langsung menekan tobol off lalu bangkit dari kasur.

"Alat tulis, papan ujian, saputangan, hmmm ... semuanya lengkap ! Yosh waktunya berangkat !"

* * *

Pagi, langkah kaki seorang gadis menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah terdengar sangat semangat. Dia menggandeng tas sekolahnya dan siap untuk berangkat seko... aahh tidak ! Hari ini ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dia lakukan, menyangkut masa depannya.

Kaki jenjangnya sampai diruang bawah dimana terdapat ruang keluarga, ruang tamu dan ruang makan sekaligus dapur. Matanya melirik ke arah seorang wanita berusia 40-an yang tengah menyusun lauk bento ke dalam dua kotak bekal. Satu untuk dirinya, dan satu lagi sepertinya untuk saudara perempuannya.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san."

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, sarapan ?" Tanyanya pada gadis yang dipanggil Hinata. Sekilas sang gadis melirik jam pada tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat. Kemudian Ia mengangguk.

 _Sarapan sedikit sepertinya tidak masalah._

"Hanabi-chan belum bangun, ya ? Satu jam lagi bel masuk sekolah. Hinata-chan bisa kau bangunkan dia ?"

"Baik Kaa-san." Baru saja Hinata ingin bangkit dari duduknya, sebuah suara khas baru bangun tidur menginterupsi gerakannya.

"Aku sudah bangun. Ohayou Kaa-san, Nee-san." Sang Ibu hanya terkekeh melihat gadis bungsunya ternyata sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou Hanabi-chan."

Kedua gadis tersebut sudah duduk manis di kursi makan sembari menunggu Kaa-san mereka selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini.

* * *

"Bisakah kau pergi mandi terlebih dahulu ? Melihat penampilanmu membuat nafsu makanku hilang, Hanabi."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu melihatku, Hinata-nee."

"Kau duduk didepanku, bagaimana caranya agar mataku tidak terlepas darimu ?"

"Tutup saja matamu, dan nikmati sarapan dengan mata terpejam. Hitung-hitung mencari sensai berbeda dalam menyantap sarapan. Ah ! Dan kau bisa menguraikan hasilnya dalam blog kesayanganmu."

"Alasan apa itu ? Bisakah sesekali kau membuat alasan yang logis ?"

"Yang tidak logis itu pertanyaan mu Nee-san. Aku ini cantik, harusnya nafsu makanmu bertambah berkali- kali lipat hanya dengan melihatku."

"Sayangnya kecantikanmu tersamarkan, ah tepatnya menghilang karena sifat dan penampilanmu."

"Perempuan cantik akan selalu terlihat cantik di setiap keadaannya."

"Mirisnya aku tidak pernah melihat sisi perempuan didalam dirimu."

Sang Ibu hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat bagaimana kedua anak perempuannya memulai pagi mereka lalu beragumen tanpa ada yang ingin dijatuhkan. Penampakan baru, bagi dirinya. Setelah 6 tahun tidak berada dirumah _bersama_ mereka.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdebat ? Hinata-chan kau akan terlambat. Dan Hanabi-chan cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Ibu tak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kau tidak kembali tidur setelah sarapan." Alhasil Hanabi hanya mampu menggerutu di meja makan karena baru saja Kaa-san nya membeberkan fakta nyata tentang dirinya. Selesai sarapan, Hanabi mengambil langkah kembali menuju kamarnya. Tapi sebelum itu,

"Terimakasih makanannya Kaa-san. Dan terima kasih untuk tetap setia menjadikanku partner debatmu, Hinata-nee." Hanabi tersenyum manis pada sang kakak perempuan. Dan Hinata tahu senyum tersebut amatlah manis jika diartikan sebagai sebuah senyuman.

"Ya, sama-sama Hanabi-chan." Hinata tersenyum tak kalah manis sampai matanya menyipit saking manisnya.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum sindiran.

Dan Hanabi sudah benar-benar menghilang dari ruang makan.

"Ne, Hinata-chan apa semua peralatanmu sudah lengkap? Tidak ada yang tertinggal ?" Tanya Ibunya. Hinata membuka tasnya lalu memeriksa barang bawaannya.

"Sepertinya tidak ad... ah ! Kartu ujianku !" Hinata terlonjak kaget saat tak menemukan kartu ujian didalam tasnya. Padahal barang tersebut adalah hal terpenting dari semuanya. Bagaimana Ia bisa mengikuti ujian jika tak membawa kartu ujian ? Bisa-bisa Ia gagal bahkan sebelum Ia memulai.

Hinata pun bergegas kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Mereka memang tak pernah berubah." Ibunya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua anak gadisnya. Yang satu sedikit pemalas , yang satu pelupa.

* * *

8.30 am

"Ternyata sudah 30 menit aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk sarapan. Hah !"

Hinata menghela nafas, menatap kearah luar jendela kereta yang akan membawanya ke lokasi ujian. Kereta pagi ini terlihat cukup ramai, didominasi oleh pelajar-pelajar yang sepertinya berkepentingan sama seperti Hinata dan juga karyawan-karyawan yang akan berangkat ke kantor mereka. Selagi menunggu kereta sampai di stasiun tujuannya, Hinata mengeluarkan buku saku kumpulan rumus-rumus dari dalam tas sekolahnya lalu mulai membaca perlahan.

Hinata adalah gadis yang cerdas. Biasanya anak yang cerdas tak perlu belajar di tengah perjalanannya. Tapi bagi Hinata, terlahir cerdas bukanlah untuk dianggap remeh dan hanya untuk sekedar dipandang hebat. Justru karena Ia cerdas Ia tak boleh lengah apalagi sampai tersirat rasa malas. Terlahir cerdas membuatnya tak ingin melewatkan satupun pelajaran yang akan membuatnya dilampaui. Yah sedikit terlihat tak ingin kalah. Begitulah selama ini Ia _dilatih_. Tahun-tahun yang dirinya _lewati_ membuatnya sadar tak selamanya Ia bisa duduk manis lalu _suruhannya datang_ menyuguhkan hal-hal manis. Ia akan menentang siapapun yang ingin menjadi hebat tanpa merasakan kerasnya perjuangan meraih dengan keringat dan darah sendiri. Dan hari ini dia akan membuktikan. Anak cerdas tidak mengandalkan tiket undangan masuk untuk sebuah perguruan tinggi ternama di Tokyo. Ia akan menunjukkan bahwa Ia benar-benar akan lulus melalui tahapan tes, dan akan meneriakkan kepada orang-orang bahwa Ia bisa sampai ke titik sekarang karena semangat dan kerja kerasnya.

* * *

 **UJIAN MASUK UNIVERSITAS TOKYO**

09.15 am

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang, tempat dimana dia akan mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Ya, Hinata baru saja selesai mengikuti ujian akhir di SMA nya dan selagi menunggu kelulusan, banyak universitas seantero Jepang mengadakan ujian masuk untuk mahasiswa/i baru yang ingin menjadi bagian darinya.

Sepatunya menelusuri jalanan didalam lingkungan universitas impiannya sejak dahulu kala. Ternyata lumayan banyak pelajar yang mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka disaat ujian seperti ini, sama halnya dengan Hinata. Sebenarnya tidak ada aturan khusus perihal pakaian ketika akan mengikuti ujian, hanya ditegaskan bebas pantas tapi sopan. Namun Hinata lebih memilih untuk mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, yah hitung-hitung menikmati masa SMA sebelum benar-benar lulus dari sana.

Tak terasa dirinya telah sampai didepan pintu ruang ujiannya. Hinata bergegas masuk setelah melihat tak sedikit peserta yang telah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Ruangan ini cukup besar untuk menampung setidaknya 40 peserta dan terasa nyaman karena dilengkapi dengan pendingin ruangan.

"Hei, Nak. Silahkan ambil lembaran jawaban sebelum mencari bangkumu." Seorang pengawas mengingatkan Hinata. Ia sedikit kaget lalu menuju sumber suara.

"Terimakasih." Hinata menunduk hormat setelah menerima lembar jawaban dari pengawas.

"Pastikan kau mengisi data peserta dengan benar dan lengkap. Ujian akan dimulai 45 menit lagi, dan isilah selagi menunggu soalnya tiba."

Hinata mengangguk lalu segera berjalan mencari bangkunya. Nomor ujiannya yaitu 305 dengan begitu Hinata hanya perlu mencari bangku yang bertuliskan nomor 305.

"Eh ? Kenapa tidak ada ? Nomor ujianku terdaftar kan ?" Hinata sedikit panik ketika tak menemukan bangku bertuliskan nomor 305. Dia sudah berada pada barisan yang benar dimana barisan tersebut mengurutkan nomor ujian dari 301-310. Harusnya dia masuk barisan tersebut kan ?

Setelah beberapa menit berbolak balik meneliti satu persatu bangku ujian, barulah Ia sadar ternyata dibarisan nomor 301-310 telah duduk seorang laki-laki yang tengah sibuk dengan lembar jawabannya. Dan detik itu juga alis Hinata bertaut.

 _Sepertinya anak ini mengambil bangkuku._

Untuk memastikannya Hinata berdiri agak dekat dengan bangku yang sebenarnya _milik_ dia. Dan sekilas ketika lelaki tersebut bergeser kearah samping ... hoah ! benar saja dibangku tersebut bertuliskan 305.

 _Dia salah bangku !_

"A-ano.. permisi," Hinata sedikit berbisik mengingat bukan hanya dirinya yang berada didalam ruangan. Namun, lelaki tersebut tetap menunduk karena tengah sibuk dengan lembar jawaban.

"Permisi.. " Hinata sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya dan barulah sang lelaki tersadar dan kemudian mendongak.

Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk sepersekian detik.

"S-sepertinya anda salah bangku." Hinata berujar sangat sopan dan pelan sembari menunjukkan kartu ujiannya.

 **HYUUGA HINATA 305**

Lelaki itu menunjukkan wajah kaget , meneliti nomor bangku ujian dan nomor dikartu ujiannya secara bergantian. Lalu ia terkekeh geli mengingat kecerobohannya.

"Ah, gomen. Sepertinya aku telah mengambil bangkumu. Sekali lagi mohon maaf." Ujar sang lelaki sembari menunduk dan bergegas mengambil barang-barangnya dan menuju bangku didepan Hinata.

 _Dia satu nomor didepanku, berarti 304._

"Ya, tak masalah." Hinata tersenyum maklum lalu menempati bangkunya yang barusan ditempati oleh orang yang salah.

* * *

 **Hinata POV**

11.45 am

 _Ternyata belajar di kereta tadi pagi sedikit membantu. Beberapa soal benar- benar diluar dugaanku._

Setelah bel ujian bagian pertama selesai berbunyi, selang beberapa menit sebelum keluar aku menatap lembar ujian dan berdoa sejenak.

 _Aku berharap banyak padamu, wahai sains !_

Otak ini perlu istirahat sejenak dan akupun berjalan seraya menatap kiri kanan untuk mencari adakah tempat yang sepi dan nyaman untuk beristirahat, juga sekalian memakan bento dari Kaa-san. Waktu istirahat cukup lama , 30 menit.

"Sepertinya disini cukup sepi, aahhh masih ada hari esok ! Semangat semangat Hinata !" Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon di dekat lapangan basket kampus ini. Sedikit jauh dari area luar lapangan namun masih terlihat pemain didalam lapangan. Sejuk dan hening, itulah yang aku rasakan. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa rambut indigoku dan mengajaknya menari-nari dibawah rindangnya pohon. Aku mengeluarkan bento dari dalam tas dan tersenyum kala melihat lauk bento kesukaanku. Ada tempura, telur gulung, kentang rebus dan sedikit taburan rumput laut diatas nasi.

"Itada..."

"Membawa bento ternyata pilihan yang tepat, ne ?"

Gerakanku terhenti ketika sebuah suara serak memotong ucapan selamat makan-ku. Aku terkejut, _sedikit, tapi_ tak langsung menatap kearahnya, tak berani karena Ia _orang asing._ Ekor mataku mengikuti gerakannya yang mengambil posisi duduk bersila di samping pohon. Jadi posisi kami yaitu, aku sendiri, lalu pohon, lalu _dia._ Kami duduk hanya dibatasi pohon, ya hanya sebatang _pohon._

Entah mendapat sinyal darimana aku menoleh kearahnya tepat saat _dia_ juga menoleh kearahku.

Dan lagi, tatapan kami bertemu untuk sepersekian detik.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

huahhh finally chapter 1 kelar XD maafkeun saya karena belum terlalu banyak memasukkan dialog, malah banyak sama POV nya saya -,,,- mohon dimaklumi berhubung newbie jadi masih butuh banyak belajar mueheh mungkin chapter ini lebih ke prolog ya ? Tapi it's oke lah mudah2an pada suka dan penasaran sama next chapter.

Untuk chapter awal ini, mohon review-nya minna sekalian ^^

Akhir kata,

Sangkyu , jaa ne ~

 ** _July, 9th 2015_**


	2. Elegi

_**preview chapter**_

" _Sepertinya anda salah bangku."_

" _Ah, gomen. Sepertinya aku telah mengambil bangkumu. Sekali lagi mohon maaf."_

" _Ya, tak masalah."_

" _Itada..."_

" _Membawa bento ternyata pilihan yang tepat, ne ?"_

 _Dan lagi, tatapan keduanya bertemu untuk sepersekian detik._

 _ **ELEGI**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Author newbie ! First fanfic, SemiCanon, Typo(s) everywhere,**_

 _ **cerita mudah-mudahan gak pasaran (?)**_

 _ **Romance/Hurt**_

 _ **Rated T**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata benar-benar sangat lapar. Soal ujian tadi membuat perutnya tiba-tiba meronta ingin diisi. Dan disinilah Ia sekarang, duduk nyaman dengan bento dipangkuannya.

Baru saja Ia menangkup kedua tangan di depan wajah manisnya sembari mengucapkan 'itadakimasu' tiba-tiba sebuah alunan suara serak mengusik gendang telinga dan menghentikan gerakannya seketika.

"Membawa bento ternyata pilihan yang tepat, ne ?"

.

.

.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Detik berikutnya manik lavender dan blue sapphire bertemu.

 _Heh ? Laki-laki si salah bangku. Apa dia juga berniat mengambil bentoku ?_

Tak sampai 5 detik, mereka saling melempar tatapan kearah lain. Mungkin sedikit terkagum oleh manik mata yang berada diseberang masing-masing.

"Uhn," Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dan menatap bentonya yang tak jadi Ia santap, dikarenakan kehadiran sang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau belum makan ?" Tanyanya pelan, menatap bento Hinata sejenak.

Hinata melirik kesamping, lelaki itu tak memegang apapun. Yah semacam roti atau snack untuk dimakan. Hinata jadi tak enak hati jika hanya Ia yang makan siang sementara orang diseberangnya tak mengunyah apapun.

Heh ? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berpikiran seperti itu Hinata ? Tak enak hati ? Bukankah kau menyebutnya orang asing ?

"Ah, aku membawa roti didalam tasku."

Hinata terkesiap.

 _Dia membaca pikiranku ?_

Sosok laki-laki tersebut membawa tas kepangkuannya lalu mengeluarkan dua bungkus roti berukuran sedang dan sebotol air mineral. Ia membuka bungkus roti dan mulai memakannya.

"Hei, kau harusnya mulai memakan bentomu. Lihat, aku sudah memakan rotiku." Mulutnya penuh dengan roti yang dikunyah. Melihat itu malah membuat Hinata sedikit tersenyum tipis.

"Itadakimasu !"

Dan keduanya mulai menikmati makan siang bersama dalam diam. Hanya ada suara dentingan sumpit dari bento Hinata dan bunyi 'kresek' dari bungkus roti si laki-laki. Semilir angin dan daun-daun yang bergesekan didahannya menjadi pelengkap acara makan siang Hinata dan si laki-laki _salah bangku._

 **Hari kedua ujian**

 **Hinata's POV**

"Ne, boleh pinjam pensilmu ?"

Laki-laki ini lagi. Dia menunjukkan pensil yang ujungnya patah. Harusnya dia meminjam rautan, bukan pensil.

"Hah ? Aku butuhnya pensil bukan rautan." Dia menatap cengo rautan ditangannya yang ku pinjami.

"Kau hanya perlu merautnya." Dia nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu-

"Ah, betul juga ! Kalau begitu aku pinjam , ya !"

-kembali menghadap kedepan, setelah tubuhnya Ia putar kebelakang dan mengajakku bicara.

 _Apa dia bodoh ?_

 **Hinata's POV end**

 **Normal POV**

Ujian hari kedua selesai dan itu artinya serangkaian ujian dari hari pertama kemarin dan hari ini telah dituntaskan oleh para peserta. Terhitung 2 minggu kedepan adalah hari pengumuman, para peserta tinggal berdoa agar nama mereka masuk ke daftar mahasiswa baru Universitas Tokyo.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar ruangan, masing-masing peserta diwajibkan untuk menandatangani sebuah berkas semacam absen di meja pengawas. Masing-masing maju dan tiba giliran Hinata.

 **HYUUGA HINATA 305**

Entah kenapa ada gravitasi yang menarik jemarinya untuk meperlambat gerakan kolaborasi antara pensil dan jemari ketika ingin menandatangi absen. Matanya melirik ke sebuah nama diatas namanya.

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO 304**

 _Jadi namanya Naruto._

"Hei nak, jika sudah selesai tandatangan silahkan keluar ruangan. Tidakkah kau lihat teman-temanmu dibelakang sudah mengantri untuk segera pulang ?"

Seketika Hinata terkejut. Terkejut oleh suara pengawas yang lagi-lagi menegurnya dan juga dengan tindakan yang baru saja yang Ia lakukan.

"A-ah maaf saya melamun." Hinata menunduk hormat lalu segera keluar ruangan setelah melihat sang pengawas menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Haah apa yang ku lakukan ?" Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gerbang.

"Begitukah cara untuk berkenalan dengan seseorang ?" Lanjutnya terkekeh geli.

Siang ini Ia ingin segera pulang, ingin segera mengistirahatkan otak dan tubuhnya yang benar-benar diforsir untuk ujian kali ini. Bayang-bayang kasur dikamarnya yang sudah melambai-lambai untuk segera ditiduri mempercepat langkahnya. Oh satu lagi, jangan lupakan aroma harum masakan Kaa-san yang tiba-tiba melintas didepan hidungnya juga menjadi salah satu faktor Ia mempercepat langkahnya 2 kali lipat.

 **HYUUGA'S HOME**

"Bagaimana ujian hari ini , Hinata-chan ? Lancar ?"

"Yah begitulah. Ada beberapa soal yang diluar dugaanku tapi aku tetap mengerjakannya." Kaa-san tersenyum kecil menanggapi pernyataan sang anak.

"Jika itu Hinata-chan, Kaa-san tau kau bisa menyelesaikannya."

 _Ya, Kaa-san benar. Jika itu aku, aku memang harus bisa menyelesaikannya._

"Setelah ini kau bangunkan Hanabi-chan , ya ? Tak baik makan terlalu malam. Kaa-san yakin ketika SMA nanti dia akan protes karena badannya menjadi gemuk." Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan ibunya lalu mengangguk paham.

"Biar aku saja, Kaa-san." Hinata mengambil piring kotor ketika selesai makan dari tangan Kaa-san nya lalu meletakkannya ke wastafel.

"Baiklah, sisanya Kaa-san serahkan padamu." Hinata mengacungkan jempol kearah Kaa-san dan tersenyum manis lalu memasang celemek ke badannya dan mulai mencuci piring.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Hinata kembali kelantai atas. Namun sebelum itu Ia menghampiri Hanabi dikamarnya dan benar saja ketika sang kakak membuka pintu, penampakan yang pertama kali Ia lihat adalah sang adik yang terkapar di kasur.

"Hanabi ! Bangunlah kau belum makan malam !" Hinata sedikit berteriak sambil melangkah kesamping tempat tidur, menggelengkan kepala melihat sang adik yang tertidur masih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Hanabi !" Hinata memanggil sekali lagi. Tak mendapat respon, Hinata menggeser tubuh adiknya yang semula menindih tas sekolah menjadi telentang. Dan saat itulah Hinata sadar banyak sekali kertas berserakan yang semula ditindihi oleh Hanabi.

"Heh ternyata kau sibuk juga." Hinata meraih kertas itu satu persatu lalu tersenyum kecil.

Kertas kertas tersebut adalah dokumen berisikan hasil-hasil rapat kemudian ada juga pamflet, surat perizinan, surat peminjaman dan sebagainya. Hinata segera mengumpulkan dan menyusunnya lalu Ia letakkan dimeja belajar sang adik.

"Hanabi, bangunlah. Makan malammu akan dingin kalau kau tak segera bangun." Kali ini suara Hinata berubah menjadi lembut, layaknya sang kakak yang tengah menasehati sang adik kesayangan.

Ketika Hinata hendak membuka pintu keluar kamar, sang adik menggumam pelan sambil mencoba mengambil posisi duduk.

"Nee-san dimana kertas-kertas ku tadi ?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Sudah aku bereskan di meja belajar. Kau cepatlah mandi lalu makan." Hanabi hanya mengangguk kecil lalu segera turun dari kasur.

 **HINATA'S ROOM**

Tak seperti Hinata, Hanabi adalah gadis ceria penuh semangat dan ber-kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Dan itu adalah salah satu modalnya hingga sekarang Ia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di SMP nya.

Hanabi terkenal aktif di berbagai organisasi sekolahnya, Ia juga mendapat posisi di bidang akademik . Selain itu Ia juga aktif sebagai anggota klub band konser dibagian terompet. Gadis yang sangat sibuk bukan ? Dan karena eksistensinya lah Ia dikenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah, dari sesama murid, para guru dan staf sampai penjaga kantin pun mengenal Hanabi. Ya, bukankah ketua OSIS memang harus menjalani hubungan yang baik terhadap warga sekolah ?

Kembali ke sang kakak, Hyuuga Hinata. Cerita sekolahnya berbanding 360 derajat terhadap kehidupan sekolah sang adik, walaupun mereka berada dijenjang yang berbeda. Masa-masa sekolahnya menjadi sangat mengerikan untuk beberapa alasan.

"Haaahh. Mengingatnya saja membuatku muak." Ia duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi lalu memejamkan kedua matanya yang cukup lelah.

Bayang-bayang dirinya yang menjalani kehidupan masa SMA terlintas di otaknya. Secepatnya Hinata membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut lalu mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan barang-barang didalamnya.

Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu Hinata meraih kotak pensil lalu mengambil sebuah rautan yang sudah kembali ke tangannya –yang sebelumnya dipinjam oleh lelaki bernama Naruto- Ia hanya menatap bingung ketika membaca isi dari sebuah kertas kecil yang terselip dirautan tersebut.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **03267xxxx**

Nama lengkap dan nomor handphone tertera dikertas tersebut.

 **Flashback on**

 **Universitas Tokyo**

Baru saja Hinata akan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang,

"Oooiiii !" Sebuah suara cempreng menganggu telinganya. Ia tetap saja berjalan.

"Oiiii kau yang disana!" Langkahnya terhenti. Hinata merasa sedikit familir dengan suara tersebut. Niatnya tak ingin berbalik badan karena Ia yakin masih banyak orang lain yang menjadi kemungkinan dipanggil oleh suara itu.

Tapi ternyata tubuhnya menghianati, tubuhnya seolah tertarik oleh suara tersebut. Ketika Hinata membalikkan badannya...

"Hosh hosh.. a-ano hahh hahhh." Laki laki yang berteriak barusan sudah berada didepannya, terlihat membungkuk sambil mengatur nafas.

"U-uzumaki-san ?"

Hinata menggumam pelan, sangat pelan namun masih sanggup membuat sang lelaki mendongak karena keterkejutannya. Melihat dari ekspresinya, Hinata yakin lelaki ini terkejut karena Ia mengucapkan namanya padahal mereka belum pernah sama sekali berkenalan, yah walaupun pernah berbicara seperlunya.

Hinata pun segera tersadar lalu mengerjap beberapa kali.

"A-ah ada apa kau memanggilku ?" Tanyanya pada si laki-laki. Si laki-laki pun juga masih dalam mode terkejutnya, namun pertanyaan sang gadis membuatnya tersadar lalu merogoh sakunya.

"Ini, terimakasih untuk rautannya. Jika tadi kau tidak berbalik kearahku, mungkin saja rautan ini tak kembali lagi ke pemiliknya. Aku tak yakin kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini. Jadi terimakasih sekali lagi." Jelas sang laki-laki panjang lalu menundukkan badannya tanda Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Hinata. Untuk sejenak Hinata hanya melongo.

Hei, laki-laki ini agak sedikit berlebihan hanya untuk sebuah rautan.

"A-ano... Hyu- ... Hyu—"

"Hyuuga Hinata desu." Hinata menunduk sembari memperkenalkan dirinya pada laki-laki yang kesulitan mengingat namanya tersebut.

"Ahh iya iya Hyuuga Hinata ! Hyuuga Hinata , Hyuuga Hinata... " Ucapnya berkali kali sambil menopang sebelah tangannya dibawah dagu.

 _Ada apa dengan lelaki ini ? Apa maksudnya mengucap namaku berulang-ulang ?_

Terdengar sedikit geli ditelinga Hinata.

"Yosh ! Aku mengingat namamu Hyuuga-san !" Si laki-laki ini nyengir dan Hinata lagi-lagi hanya menatapnya cengo.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal. " Hinata sedikit ragu meraih jabatan tangan Naruto didepannnya. Dengan sedikit keberanian, tangannya meraih jabatan Naruto dengan cepat lalu melepasnya.

Beberapa detik dalam diam, Naruto seperti tersadar ketika menatap gadis didepannya. Dengan cepat Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata dan membuat si gadis terkejut bukan main.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan ?" Hinata melangkah mundur ketika wajah Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada 20cm didepan wajahnya. Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan itu membuatnya dapat melihat rona samar di pipi gadis dihadapannya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Agak lama mereka berada di posisi itu dengan Hinata yang sudah menutup matanya rapat, antara takut dan juga malu.

"Ah ! Ternyata kau !" Naruto memundurkan wajahnya lalu berteriak sambil menujuk Hinata dengan telunjuknya. Hinata segera membuka matanya dan lagi-lagi dibuat bingung.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Hinata benar-benar bingung. Ada apa dengan lelaki didepannya ini ?

"Kau yang hari pertama ujian kan ? Yang saat itu aku salah bangku ujian malah menempati bangkumu ?" Tanyanya sedikit antusias.

. . .

. . .

. . .

HAAAAAA ?!

Laki-laki ini benar-benar –

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, mudah-mudahan kita lulus dan bisa bertemu lagi, ya Hyuuga-san !"

-bodoh.

Belum sempat Hinata menetralisir keheranannya, Naruto segera melengang meninggalkan Hinata dengan rautan digenggamannya. Tak lupa dengan kertas kecil yang tersemat dirautan tersebut.

 **Flashback end**

Jadi, apa maksud dan tujuan si Uzumaki memberi nomor handphone nya kepada Hinata ? Berharap si gadis mengirim sms duluan lalu mereka berteman ? Entahlah.

 **2 weeks later...**

 **Pengumuman kelulusan ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo**

 **HYUUGA HINATA 305 – Sastra Inggris**

Hinata memekik tertahan saat namanya tertera di daftar para peserta yang lulus, apalagi saat namanya berada diposisi pertama dari 50 peserta yang diterima. Benar-benar sesuai harapan, batinnya.

Setelah puas melihat papan pengumuman tersebut, Hinata berbalik berjalan kearah gerbang, namun langkahnya sempat terhenti dan matanya bergerak-gerak mencari sesosok yang sebenarnya Ia tanyakan kelulusannya. Namun apa daya, mereka hanya berbicara sedikit dan itupun bermula karena insiden salah bangku. Hinata jadi sedikit _gengsi_ untuk mencari tahu.

Hinata tak begitu berharap apakah dia lulus atau tidak, itu bukan urusannya. Berhubung hanya Naruto yang Ia _kenal_ saat 2 hari ujian disini, tak salah kan jika Hinata penasaran terhadapnya ?

Merasa tak menemukan siapa yang Ia cari, langkahnya yang sempat terhenti berlanjut kembali.

 _Aku tidak tahu jurusan apa yang kau ambil, tapi semoga kau mendapat yang terbaik._

 **HINATA's ROOM**

 _ **From : Hinata**_

 _ **To : Sakura-chan**_

 _ **Sakura-chan, aku lulus sesuai pilihanku**_ _ **Bagaimana denganmu ?**_

Hinata merenggangkan badannya lalu berjalan menuju cermin besarnya yang menyatu di lemari pakaian. Ia memutar-mutar badannya sambil berpikir.

"Penampilanku ketika kuliah nanti harus berubah apa lebih baik seperti ini, ya ?" Gumamnya pelan sambil terus memutar badannya. Sesekali Ia memainkan surai indigo panjangnya. Dikuncir kuda, di kepang dua, diurai sampai Ia bentuk sanggul pun dicoba.

"Haahhhh kurasa tak perlu ada yang diubah." Hinata menghempaskan tubuh ringannya ke tempat tidur. Matanya melirik handphone yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

"Sepertinya Sakura-chan sedang sibuk." Sahabatnya itu mungkin sedang ada project besar berhubung bulan ini juga kelulusannya sama seperti Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Hinata bangkit mengambil posisi duduk bersila diatas kasur lalu meraih handphonenya. Nalurinya menggerakkan jemari mungilnya mencari kontak seseorang yang benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **03267xxxx**

"Haruskah aku mengirim pesan duluan ?"

Harus ? Hei, itu bukan kewajibanmu Hinata, tapi kau punya hak untuk itu.

Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang lalu...

 _ **From : Hinata**_

 _ **To : Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Hei Naruto-san, aku Hinata. Bagaimana hasil ujianmu ? Apa kau lulus ?**_

Hinata sedikit mengernyit ketika membaca ulang teks yang barusan Ia ketik.

"Kenapa aku terlihat sedikit sok kenal disini ? Ahh ..." Hinata menghapus ketikannya lalu mengetik ulang.

 _ **From : Hinata**_

 _ **To : Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Konbanwa Naruto-san, kau masih ingat denganku ? Hyuuga Hinata yang saat itu bangku ujiannya kau ambil lalu orang yang meminjamimu rautan. Masih ingat kan ? Bagaimana hasil ujianmu ? Apa kau lulus ?**_

Oke, kali ini benar-benar seperti bukan dirinya. Ketikkan barusan Ia hapus lalu mencoba mengetik ulang. Hinata terlihat berpikir lagi, memejamkan matanya sejenak dan-

 _ **From : Hinata**_

 _ **To : Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Bagaimana hasil ujianmu ?**_

-mengirim pesan yang Ia yakin sudah sesuai tata bahasa dirinya yang Ia gunakan sehari-hari.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

20 menit

Hei kenapa Hinata jadi menunggu seperti ini ? Apa dia benar-benar mengharapkan balasan dari Naruto ?

"Mungkin dia sudah lupa atau dia tidak lulus ujian." Jika benar Ia tak lulus, itu artinya pertemuan kemarin –saat insiden mengembalikan rautan Hinata- adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah lalu handphonenya Ia lempar kembali kesebelahnya. Namun tiba-tiba tepat saat Ia melempar handphonenya-

 **Ddrtttt ddrrttt**

-Hinata terlonjak kaget karena handphonennya mengeluarkan suara getaran. Cepat-cepat Ia mengambil handphonenya kembali dan ternyata ada satu pesan masuk.

 _ **To : Hinata**_

 _ **From : Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Siapa ya ?**_

Itu balasan dari Naruto. Alisnya sedikit bertaut ketika membacanya. Lelaki ini benar-benar lupa akan dirinya. Tapi, Hinata seperti tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Astaga !" Hinata menepuk dahinya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Naruto kan tak menyimpan nomorku, pantas saja..." Hinata tak habis pikir kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya jadi _loading_ seperti ini. Segera saja Ia membalas pesan dari Naruto.

 _ **From : Hinata**_

 _ **To : Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata**_

Tak sampai 1 menit kemudian, tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering menampakkan seseorang meneleponnya.

Dan seketika nafasnya tercekat saat membaca kontak yang meneleponnya.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Calling...**_

Hei, mereka kan baru berkenalan sekali, berbicara seadanya dan haruskah Ia dan Naruto berbicara lewat handphone ?

Itu bukan suatu masalah Hinata, Naruto punya hak untuk meneleponmu sama seperti dirimu yang punya hak untuk mengirim pesan duluan.

Hinata seperti mendengar sebuah suara dorongan agar Ia mengangkat telepon dari dalam dirinya. Sepertiny itu adalah sisi dirinya yang lain untuk mengajaknya berdebat.

Handphonenya terus berdering, dan Ia semakin bingung apakah harus diangkat atau tidak. Bagaimana ini ? batinnya ragu.

Setelah beberapa detik meyakinkan dirinya, Hinata mencoba untuk mengangkat dengan meng-klik tombol hijau di handphonenya. Tapi tiba-tiba handpone berhenti berdering.

Naruto memutuskan panggilannya.

Hinata bernafas lega. Setidaknya jika Naruto menelepon kembali Ia sudah siap.

Dan benar saja tak lama setelah itu Naruto kembali meneleponnya.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Calling...**_

Sekali lagi, Hinata meyakinkan dirinya dan detik itu percakapan mereka dimulai.

 _ **Klik**_

 _Hyuuga-san konbanwa !_

Teriak sang pemuda diseberangnya. Hinata sedikit menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga,

 _K-konbanwa._

 _Haah aku pikir kau membuang kertas yang aku beri saat hari terakhir ujian. 2 minggu aku menunggu kukira kau lupa haha. Dan ternyata kau mengirim pesan duluan kepadaku._

Itu karena aku yang menyimpan nomormu, bukan kau yang punya nomorku. Hinata berteriak dalam hati.

 _Hyuuga-san ? Kau masih disana ?_

 _A-ah i-iya. Bagaimana hasil u-ujianmu ?_

Sial ! Kenapa aku berubah menjadi gugup ? Batinnya kesal.

 _Aku lulus, tapi dipilihan kedua. Sastra Jepang. Bagaimana denganmu ?_

Apa tadi dia bilang ? Sastra Jepang ? Itu berarti...

 _Hei Hyuuga ! Kau mendengarku ?_

Hinata segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

 _A-ah iya aku dengar. Aku lulus dipilihan pertama Sastra Inggris._

 _Wahh kau juga sastra ? Berarti kita satu fakultas dong !_

Entah Hinata yang terlalu berpikir atau tidak, suara Naruto terlihat seperti ... bahagia mungkin ? Tapi entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaaan Hinata saja.

 _Ya, Begitulah._

Beberapa detik mereka saling diam tak ada yang berbicara. Sampai pada akhirnya Hinata memulai.

 _N-naruto-san ? Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, aku akan tutup teleponnya._

 _A-ah iya gomen aku melamun. Baiklah sepertinya aku menganggu, ya ? Yasudah sampai bertemu di kampus, Hyuuga-san. Jaa._

 _ **Klik.**_

Percakapan pun selesai dengan Naruto yang telah mengakhiri panggilan sebelum mendengar balasan dari Hinata.

 **TBC**

Hai hai minna ! Reina-chan sudah kembali dari dunia astral ! #gaknyambung #dicepoktelurbusuksamareaders

Betewe yang kemaren nagih chapter 2 nya _Elegi_ ini udah update #cipokcipok

Ngutangnya berapa hari ? 5 hari kan ? Gak lama kan ya ? Iyadongg kalo tahun depan baru deh ditabok #mulailagi

Berhubung _Elegi_ is ma first fanfic dan dapat reviews, favs, follows yang gak seberapa but I'm so happy ! beneran seneeennnggg banget sumpahh kwk kayak anak bayi yang dikasih kamera gitu jadi senyum2 sendiri bacanya mueheh yang udah mau ngepost reviews, klik favs sama follow Rei ucapkan arigatou banyak2 buat kalian :* seberapapun review, favs, follow yang minna kasih buat _Elegi_ , it's no problem, _Elegi_ akan tetap lanjut sampe ending ! yeayyyy

Kebanyakan bacot, ini balasan Rei buat kemaren yang udah review :

 **Yami No Be : Yaa arigatou ! Ini udah lanjut yaa :D**

 **98 : Gak lama kok baru 4 hari kan ? kwk ini udah lanjut yaaa**

 **Yudi : Arigatou ini udah lanjut semoga tetep menarik sampe ending**

Nah, akhirnya sampe juga mau nulis ini hakhak selamat membaca _Elegi_ chp 2 minna semoga kalian tetep suka dan setia nungguin. Yang mau review, ngasih kritik saran, koreksi tulisan, tebak2an atau nanya2 juga boleh kok, ditunggu dikotak reviewnya ya !

Akhir kata,

Sankyu, jaa nee.

 _ **Kousaka Reina**_

 _ **July, 13th 2015**_


End file.
